Gingo Ultimate Heroes/Transcript
Part 1: Opening (a view of the clouds then morphs into Gingo Studios with many characters and leads into the Gingo Studios theater with Gingo Animation characters sitting down) Johnny: Wow! We were invited to this theater alongside other Gingo Animation characters! Allo Frog: Hey! I love seeing crossovers with other characters! Hatty: (sighs) Allo, the theater is not ready to start. Allo Frog: How about we see Elves through the screen. Hatty (annoyed): Allo!!! Niz Chicoloco: Wow! That's kind of crowded here. Pip: Buddy, it's because they probably need to get ready in the theater. Chrysocolla: I felt bored waiting at this... Sam Reed: (shushes Chrysocolla) Be patient. (The Elves mess around during in the crowded theater) Gabriel: Not now Elves, the theater is getting ready now. Elves: Aw... (the theater curtains open as Gingo characters applause) Gabriel: Welcome Gingo Animation characters! It's been many years since Gingo started making animation. First up, the characters from Universal film franchises, such as Paint World, BJ and Wally, Imagimals, and Cool Spot! (the theater flashes at Universal film characters and they clap) Wally: It's nice to introduce us Gabriel Garza! Gabriel: Thank you Wally. Next up, the characters from Universal franchises, Gabriel Garza, Niz Chicoloco, Hatty, Chrysocolla, Jenny Zoom, Planetokio, Critter Mockers, The Pandemoniums, and Zina and the Vivid Crew! (The theater flashes at Universal characters and they clap) Elves: Yay! Gabriel: And finally, the characters from non-Universal franchises, Metro Cone, Archot, Addie, Cookie and Cream, and Bernard! Harold: What? Addie: Relax, Harold. It's just us. (The theater flashes at non-Universal Gingo Animation characters and they clap) Gabriel Garza: That's all! (he leaves the theater screen) (The animated characters applause once again as the theater screen begins to show the screen) (The theater screen shows the Gingo Ultimate Heroes logo) (The theater screen burns up as something goes wrong) (The Gingo characters get confused) Deon: What just happened? Gabriel: Ladies and gentlemen, we're expecting technical difficulties, so we might... (the theater starts shaking and all Gingo characters got shocked again) Gabriel: (gasps) Uh-oh. What's going on? (the Gingo characters leave the Gingo Studios theater to look outside) Niz Chicoloco: What was that all about? (there were robots heading toward Gingo Studios) (the Gingo characters are shocked) Sam Reed: (points at the robots) Oh no! Robots! Chrysocolla: They are heading at us! I need to attack them with my gun! Niz Chicoloco: (screaming) RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVVVEEES!!! (all Gingo characters try to run away from the robots while Chrysocolla trys to kill the robots with a gun but the robots were too fast so it gets all of them including Chrysocolla) Part 2: Lost (Niz Chicoloco wakes up after the robot attack) Niz: (moaning) Oh.... where... are... we..? (Niz looks around) Niz: (confused) Hello? Niz: Hatty? Niz: Pip and Giggs? Niz: Chrysocolla? Sam? Niz: Gabriel? Niz: Anyone? the game starts, it leads to the player controlling Niz Chicoloco and he later finds Gabriel Garza and Hatty Gabriel: I miss my Elves, and everyone else. Hatty: I don't know where everyone went. All I see is you and... (he sees Niz Chicoloco) Niz Chicoloco? Niz Chicoloco: (happy) Gabriel! Hatty! I'm so glad that you guys are okay. Hatty: Yeah. The robots attacked Gingo Studios and now we lost most of the characters. Gabriel: Niz and Hatty, we will team up to find all of the characters that are lost and get the monster off from the studio. (Gabriel, Hatty, and Niz start a teamwork on their adventure to find the other characters) Part 3: The Ultimate Hero Adventure Begins Voice: Help! Help! Gabriel: Is it just me or does an ultimate hero need to be rescued? Niz: It's definitely an ultimate hero that calls us for help! Hatty: We need to get going. (goes back to the players controlling Gabriel, Hatty, and Niz Chicoloco) (Gabriel, Hatty, and Niz Chicoloco found a ultimate hero that calls them for help as he was being chased by a small robot) Gabriel: This is not good... Niz: What are we going to do? Hatty: Watch this, guys! spins at the small robot and the small robot explodes Gabriel: Nice shot there, Hatty! Hatty: Don't mention it. (the ultimate heroes are revealed to be Metro Cone and the Garza Brothers) Niz: There's only four of them? Roge: (sighs in relief) Thank you for saving me guys. Gabriel: I thought there's only one that called us for help, and now, the Garza brothers joined in! Metro Cone: You see, when I saw a small robot, I was running away from it, but it won't stop chasing me. Roge: I heard Metro running towards me and the Garzas and a robot is going after me too. Metro Cone: Since you saved our lives, we are joining your team! Text: Metro Cone and the Garza brothers have join your team Gabriel: You can switch some teammates if you want. (shows the team selection menu) Gabriel: The first one is Films from Universal, the second one is Television, and the third one is Miscellaneous. So, since I'm from Films from Universal, you can swap from me to either Roge, Leno, or Cole Garza. Part 4: An Unordinary Mission (Gabriel, Hatty, Niz Chicoloco, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Metro Cone head back to Gingo Studios; suddenly, the phone was calling Niz) Niz Chicoloco: (brings his phone up to call) Hello? Chrysocolla: Niz Chicoloco! I'm trapped in the Gabriel Garza world along with Jenny Zoom, the Elves and Allo! I don't know which way are we going! Jenny Zoom: Yeah, Niz! Please! You gotta help us! Allo: Hatty! I've seen the city that looks like i'm in Sinking Spring! Head to the Gabriel Garza world! (Niz hangs up his phone) Hatty: It looks like my sidekick is in danger. Gabriel: Not only that, my Elves are also trapped with Chrysocolla and Jenny Zoom! So let's head to my world. Cole: Yeah, we will be in the first world! Gabriel: C'mon! (leads back to the players controlling the 3 characters and they entered Sinking Spring) (Gabriel, Hatty, Niz Chicoloco, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Metro Cone come out from the portal that leads to Sinking Spring) Hatty: What's this city? (Claire Jones is excited to see the Gabriel Brothers again back again) Claire: Gabriel! Guys! It's good to see you back! Gabriel: Thank you, Claire. I'm on the mission to find the lost heroes named Chrysocolla, Jenny Zoom, the Elves, and Allo. Claire: Don't worry. We can help you find them as long as we join your team. Gabriel: I was trying to find my Elves along 3 others. That's the ultimate heroes' mission. Claire: We're very excited for your mission. Time to find those lost heroes! Text: Claire Jones has joined your team. (goes back to the players controlling the 3 ultimate heroes) (one of the enemies spots the ultimate heroes and prepares to fight) Metro Cone: Watch out, legendary heroes. There are some enemies in this world. Try using the (fight) button to take down the enemy. Part 5: Mr. Leek Strikes Back (Gabriel and the gang saw Chrysocolla, Jenny Zoom, the Elves, and Allo Frog) Hatty: Allo! Gabriel: Elves! Chrysocolla: Gabriel! You found us! Gabriel: Hey guys! I got a key to unlock it. (Gabriel was about to unlock the cage but Mr. Leek came to block him from unlocking it) Gabriel: What's this?! Mr. Leek: You'll never get these heroes, Gabriel! Roge: (sighs) I thought you were dead... Mr. Leek: You're wrong! I survived from the second movie. Claire: I don't believe it. Gabriel, Mr. Leek came back to get revenge on us. Gabriel: Whenever it happens, let's get him! (the heroes run to defeat Mr. Leek) (the cutscene leads to the first boss battle where the players control the 3 heroes to defeat Mr. Leek) Mr. Leek is defeated Mr. Leek: You cannot... destroy... me... (Mr. Leek is disabled and he falls down) Niz: I got you. (uses his key to unlock the cage) Allo: (sighs of belief) Thanks for rescuing us... (the Elves are happy to see Gabriel) Chrysocolla: (sighs of relief) My trouble days are over... Gabriel: Welcome back to the team! Jenny Zoom: It's good to see you guys. Let's go! Text: Chrysocolla, Jenny Zoom, Allo, and the Elves join your team Gabriel: Now, let's back to Gingo Studios.Category:EvanRocks Wiki